Sangheili Combat Harness
The Sangheili Combat Harness, also known as the Elite Default is a type of Elite body armor. Introduction The Sangheili Combat Harness is the standard Harness of the Sangheili race. It is the Covenant equivalent of the UNSC MJOLNIR Armor, and features a dynamic recharging Personal Energy Shield. Like the MJOLNIR Mark VI and unlike the Mark V, it prevents fall damage to its user. It is used by the majority of infantry ranks from Minor Elite to Ultra and Zealot, with the damage each can take and the armor's shielding increasing in power with rank(with the exception of Stealth Elites), and comes in a variety of colors denoting said rank. Some versions have Active Camouflage built in and others have flashlights. It is available for use as an Armor Permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the Armor Permutations have no effect on gameplay. (although the size and mass of the characters armor can help reduce headshots.) Development and History It is the basic Harness of the Elite warriors, and its primary emphasis is to be iconic and inflict psychological trauma that can be linked back to the martial/physical pre-eminence of the Sangheili people. The Helmet has remained unchanged for eleven hundred cycles and the thoracic cage has remained unchanged for fifty generations. Halo CE The armor used by the Elites in Halo: Combat Evolved has a few differences from the armor they use in later games, such as having a "curled back" headpiece, armored colored eyes, different thigh armors, and smaller shoulder pieces. They also had armor with a 3-pronged design.They also had orange glowing parts on their arms and legs, which often gave away their position. Halo 2 In Halo 2, there are no curled back headpieces and the eyes are not the same color as the armor, rather a dark purple or black color. Also the shoulder pieces are larger than in the previous game. Halo 3 In Halo 3, the Elite's armor is again altered. The armor now includes larger shoulder pieces, longer and more numerous spikes on the headpiece, and a small tube connecting to each bottom mandible guard. The function of the tube is unknown and is only included in the Halo 3 incarnation. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet is largely angular, featuring a set of spikes at the rear of the helmet and a pair of cheek guards. It features a plate of metal guarding the jaw. Deltoid Protection Characteristics The Deltoid Protection is a set of over lapping plates that spike both upwards and downwards and to each side. Thoracic Cage Characteristics The Thoracic Cage is made up of a pair of plates over each side of the chest with a gap and a pair of rectangular lights heading downwards on each side. Unlock *'Head': Unlocked by default. *'Shoulders': Unlocked by default. *Body: Unlocked by default. Gallery Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|N’tho ‘Sraom in the Combat Harness Image:MinorElite5.jpg|A Minor Domo. Image:Gold Elite.JPG|Zealot in Combat Harness. Image:1208633000 Ultra 3.jpg|A white-armoured Elite in multiplayer with the Combat Harness. Trivia *This is the only Elite helmet that shows part of the Elite's face. *Apart from the Sangheili Combat Harness armor disclosing the face and mandibles of the Elite, the Arbiter's armor and helm unveils even more of the face. Source Category:Covenant Armor